Does God Accept Monster's
by LordGodsServant
Summary: Christian Fic, Rate T because of my paranoia.  Quasi expects Frollo for breakfast but instead the Archdeacon decides to pay him a visit.  What does he say about the "monster."  Takes place before the Disney movie.


_I especially love Disney's "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" for the fact that it doesn't trivialize Christianity or display it as something evil or stupid. So I thought I'd write a fic on both the Archdeacon and Quasimodo. I hope it isn't too bad._

* * *

The sun peeked over the horizon and shone its rays upon the city of Paris. The rays fell upon the Cathedral of Notre Dame and upon its sole bell ringer. He groaned, and his eyes opened. He pulled back the covers on his bed and dressed himself. Then, as he'd done since the very first day Frollo deemed him strong enough, he grabbed one of the many bell's pullropes and began tugging on it.

The bell's sound rang out over the city, a signal to many that it was morning and was time to wake up for a new day.

After he was done ringing the bell about a dozen times, the bell ringer let the rope go and busied himself with setting up the table for the impending meeting with his master. He set out the ornate goblet that Frollo loved to drink out of, the metal plate and silverware he liked, and the simple wooden plate and goblet for himself.

Frollo seemed to be running a little late so he decided to busy himself with some carvings. This time he was trying to carve a replica of Notre Dame in great detail, having been able to scale all around the building he was able to carve a good deal many details that most people overlooked.

He was just finishing the Cathedral's doors when he heard footsteps and someone call "Quasimodo."

He turned around in slight shock, the voice wasn't Frollo's! Instead the Archdeacon was climbing the ladder. Quasimodo looked around in a slight panic, the Archdeacon only rarely spoke to Quasi, in fact he hadn't done so in several years (he'd been especially busy, Frollo had often complained about him.) Quasi wondered if he'd broken some part of the architecture or disrupted a Church sermon.

But the Archdeacon, upon seeing Quasimodo, simply smiled and sat down at the table with a basket and some bottles. He began setting food on the table and Quasi, after a few seconds confusion, managed to summon enough courage to ask "where is my master?"

The Archdeacon frowned "surely you can just call him Frollo? After all, he's your father, is he not?"

Quasi looked down at the floorboards to avoid the Archdeacon's eyes "he doesn't like me calling him by his first name, he says "it isn't respectful for a man of my standing."

"I see, well Frollo was especially swamped with work today so I volunteered to bring breakfast to you."

Quasi just stood there, not really knowing what to do. The Archdeacon was the leader in Notre Dame and was the only person who could exert some measure of control over Frollo. He also was a fervently faithful man, very devoted to his Christian faith, so Quasi assumed that he only allowed a monster like him to stay because he could pull the bell ropes.

"Sit please?"

It wasn't an order, it was a request.

Quasi looked up in confusion, Frollo always ordered him to sit. The Archdeacon had even arranged the food out equally on their plates and . . . swapped his ornate dishes for Quasi's wooden ones?

Quasi walked cautiously over to the table and sat down. On the table was something he'd never seen before, he was about to reach for it and begin eating when "ah ah ah, we must pray to the Lord first."

Silently berating himself for the obvious slipup Quasi nodded and closed his eyes.

"Dear Lord on high, kindly bless this food and this kind fellow who, everyday without fail, rings the bells in Notre Dame. Amen."

Quasi was becoming more confused by the minute, why was the Archdeacon asking God to bless a monster like _him?_ Shunting this aside he regarded the food in front of him, wondering what it was.

Seeing his confusion, the Archdeacon smiled and explained "the baker was up early, even before you rung the bell, so I bought some bread rolls right out of the oven. The flavoring on the top is some butter I also managed to pick up. Try it."

Quasi did so and was delighted to find that the bread practically melted in his mouth. He eagerly began tearing into the rest as the Archdeacon, chuckling as he did so, began to eat his food as well.

A few minutes into the meal the Archdeacon asked a question "so Quasimodo, how is life up here in Notre Dame?"

Swallowing a mouthful, Quasi replied "oh it is wonderful sir, I am very grateful that you would allow one such as myself to live up here and ring the bells."

"Why do you say "one such as myself?""

Quasi looked away "I imagine it must be a great burden to allow a monster such as myself to live in such a holy place as here."

If he had been looking at the Archdeacon, Quasi would have seen a look of shock pass over his face.

"Who told you were a monster?" he demanded sharply. Quasi was about to respond when the Archdeacon held up one hand and massaged his forehead with another "wait, you need not answer that, I already know who."

Quasi watched in confusion as the Archdeacon massaged his temples. Thinking that it might ease the apparent stress the man was under, Quasi poured some wine into the ornate chalice and offered it to the Archdeacon. He, with a smile, accepted it and took a sip. After a few more sips he posed another question "Quasimodo, do you believe that you are a monster?"

"Look at me" Quasi's voice was full of self-disgust "nobody would be able to accept one as hideous as myself, not even God."

He didn't notice a small smile creep onto the Archdeacon's face.

"Quasi, how much of the Bible do you know?"

"Well, sometimes I watch people in the church but I usually spend my time ringing the bells or exploring the cathedral."

"Well, would you like to hear about Jesus?"

Quasi looked in surprise at the kind man's smiling face.

"You . . . you wish to tell me?"

"Of course, now, let us first describe our Lord Jesus. He was the son of God who was sent to save humanity. He was kind, humble, and faithful to God."

The Archdeacon began to pace as he told the story.

"Why was he sent to this world?"

"He was sent to save it. Everyone one of us, even I, even Frollo though he would like to deny it, has made mistakes and has sinned. God chose to send his son and make him human. He was sent to save us from our sins and the eternal punishment that awaits because of that."

The Archdeacon looked at Quasi with a small smirk "now who do you think our Lord visited during his time in this world?"

"Ummm . . . the King?"

"No, people like you."

"Like me?"

"Exactly, I'm sure he would've accepted you without hesitation. The question is, do you want him?"

Quasi looked out at the sunrise. Truthfully he'd seen so many people changed in this Church that he'd begun to want it as well. But he'd always considered himself too much of a monster to ever be accepted by God. Now, he wasn't so sure.

The Archdeacon spoke again "the Lord also died for you."

"What?"

"The only way to pay a debt of sin is death, and the Lord paid that debt. He died for you Quasimodo, do you really want to let his sacrifice be in vain?"

"I . . . I . . . I don't know."

He felt the Archdeacon press something into his hands and the he said "I must return to see to my charges downstairs. However, if ever you wish to know the Lord, do not hesitate to see me."

Quasi heard him leave. Then he opened his hands and stared at an ornate cross strung on a necklace. With a jolt of shock he realized that it must've been very valuable to the Archdeacon, and it had been given to him! The Archdeacon saw him as that important!

He clutched the cross as if he was afraid it might fly away. Then he looked at the sunrise, and made his decision.

He rushed downstairs to see the Archdeacon.

* * *

_Hope you liked that._


End file.
